Hiding in Plain Sight
by The Jotun
Summary: When you're dead, the best place to fool everyone, is in plain sight. Sherlock knows this as he disguises himself as the old man Mr Jackson... (Post Reichenbach)
1. Chapter 1

_**Sherlock's Point of View**_

I stood across the street from where John was talking with his therapist. I had my disguise on. It was practically flawless. Of course it was. I made it. John still hadn't returned to our flat. He had a limp once again, still clearly psychosomatic. But the war hadn't caused it. Oh no. That was me.

I never would truly understand what goes on in _normal _people's brains. I didn't see the point in caring when it wouldn't get the job done, and that was what mattered. _"All that matters is the work."_ I'd told him, when I was 'alive'. Oh yes, I was smart enough to stay dead. Only Molly knew, alongside some of the homeless network, but they are easily bribed. Molly, I didn't have to bribe. She says she would never give me away. The reason I can not fathom, I'm just glad she does, because I needed her.

I needed her to help me die. And she did, perfectly. The DNA in the body was mine. But I just needed her for that. She seems to have some... sentimental attachment to me now. She never had boyfriends since she helped me. Now all she does is sits and stares at me. It would be quite unnerving, if I wasn't focused on my microscope or my papers. I was sleeping in her guest bedroom, where I had her salvage my work from Mrs Hudson, _who was taking it to a __**school.**_ All of my work, my microscopes, _everything_, she just put it in a box and was about to take it to a school if I hadn't sent Molly to run into her.

Molly seemed to know that the only way to get the things off of her was to improvise a theatrical scene about how much she loved me and she had a sentimental attachment to the objects held within the box. She told me it was improvised, but I could see the lies in her eyes. Molly loved me, and she didn't seem to understand that I didn't love her back. I couldn't. I'd been told it was physically impossible for me to love. It didn't make a difference to me.

_**John's Point of View**_

I thanked Ella in a croaky voice and left the therapist's office. She had made me tell her- Something that I had never said out loud. She told me that I should continue writing on my blog, but she knew that I wouldn't. My life had changed since _he _came along, and I wanted to keep the record I had of the eighteen months I had spent with him, the best months of my life, in fact, untouched.

I had only typed one entry since...

I sighed and wiped my eyes, wary of the old man sitting on a bench on the other side of the road staring at me. I took a deep breath and continued walking down the street, letting my feet take me on autopilot to my home. Rain splattered on my coat as I trudged through the street. When I looked up, I found myself at 221B. Oh no. My chest felt tight. I coughed and unintentionally pushed open the door, revealing Mrs Hudson.

She smiled sadly at me. "Come in. Next time wrap yourself up a bit more!" She said, gesturing to my shivering form whilst looking up into the grey skies. "It's going to be a cold night, dear."

I nodded and exhaled loudly. I felt the wall where we had stopped after running from the police when we had met Angelo. Where I'd realised my limp was psychosomatic. Where I agreed I'd move in to 221B. The nook in the wall from where Mrs Hudson had been dragged into our flat and held hostage until...

This place held too many memories. And I wasn't even up the staircase. I couldn't even think..._his_ name, let alone going to where we had lived.

Why? Why would _he_ jump?


	2. Chapter 2

_**John's Point of View**_

I didn't move from the bottom of the staircase, unable to go any further up. Why had I even come here? It was stupid.

There was a knock on the door. Mrs Hudson hobbled to get it, mumbling about her hip. "I understand the flat," an old man said at the door, checking a bit of paper of some kind. "221B is up for rent?" I put my fist in my mouth to avoid a half-choked sob escaping. Mrs Hudson was renting out the flat? How could she? I looked at her as she walked past me with the man.

I cocked my head to the side, grief momentarily forgotten. Mrs Hudson lead the way, "You must be Mr Jackson," The old man making his slow ascent behind her was the same person who was watching me when I'd come out of the therapist. A sadness filled my heart, remembering what the whole session was about.

I stared at the two walking up the stairs, knowing nothing was ever a coincidence, not when you lived with...Oh. I didn't.

But there was something familiar about the way the man walked. A strange youth underneath his wrinkled skin. He was similarly dressed to the cabbie that I shot to save-

I couldn't do this anymore.

_**Sherlock's Point of View**_

There was something odd about John's expression as we passed him. He was crippled over and his eyes were red, indicating that he had been crying and that he felt that he had no where that he could turn. I had to make sure that I retained my cover, and didn't make any deductions out loud.

Similar to how John told me that I should be when I was a witness in the Moriarty trial. So I'd sat in Molly's house teaching myself to temporarily make all deductions in my head. That way I kept in disguise. It was driving me out of my mind, which I relied upon heavily. The nicotine patches covering my upper arms helped. I had eight in total. Not the most I've ever had at one time, but it was either this, or I'd give the local drug dealer a call. There were plenty in the Homeless Network, and before I 'died' it would take every ounce of self-control to not go to them. I didn't have much self-control- I just acted on my observations, which were being restricted due to my predicament.

There was a gasp behind me as we were about to cross the threshold of my old flat. I turned around, staying in character, with my hunched figure. John's eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. I knew it took a lot to surprise this man. His eyes locked with mine.

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

_**Do you think that John would recognise Sherlock? Please PM or review this chapter so I can decide how to do the next chapter!**  
_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
